Tormenta apacible
} | info = *Baruuk foregoes his restraints to empower his fists with volatile energies, the Desert Wind, and wields it as his melee Exalted Weapon. Normal attacks deal 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage within 2''' meters. **Damage is purely . **Wall attacks and slide attacks inflict '''300 / 375 / 600 / 750 damage for each strike. **Aerial attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage. **Slam attacks inflict 300 damage within 5''' meters. *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them. **The energy waves and Serene Storm itself are considered separate entities and will both deal damage separately. **Energy waves will punch through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. **Wave range, damage fall off, and flight speed are '''not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by the waves will suffer a stagger. **Enemy projectiles hit by the waves will be redirected toward their originating direction. *Attacks and energy waves have a 200% multiplicador crítico with a 50% probabilidad crítica and a 10% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, most mods, and buffs. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Serene Storm will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that can be equipped on and affect Desert Wind include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***channeling (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***Status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., and ) ***range (e.g., ) *** *** *** *** *** ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons, the effect of Gladiator Mods still apply, as long as they aren’t equipped on Desert Wind and the Melee Combo Counter rank is above 1x. **Range mods do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Desert Wind can not be equipped with weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), or Acolyte Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Desert Wind. **Serene Storm's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a probabilidad crítica, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 1600% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted finishers inflict 6400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 125%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by . **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. *While active, Baruuk receives 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% damage reduction. **Damage reduction is affected by Power Strength up to a cap of 40%. *Rather than using energy, Baruuk regenerates his Restraints, recovering ?''' Restraint on activation and then restores '''0.83% Restraint per second. **Restraint restore is not affected by mods. **Baruuk can still erode his Restraint while Serene Storm is active by using his other abilities. *Baruuk will auto-block any frontal attacks while Serene Storm is active. Desert Wind will also continue to block 80% of the frontal damage even while attacking or performing other actions. **Damage reduction is not affected by mods. **Deesert Wind's auto-block can parry enemy attacks if channeling. *Serene Storm is affected by and can trigger Warframe and Exodia Arcanes. *Serene Storm comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Serene Storm increases in rank. **Forward melee combo thrusts Baruuk's fists toward his enemies to generate a powerful push that inflicts damage, stagger, and ragdoll effects. **Block melee combo creates a suctioning pull to drag enemies toward Baruuk. **Slide melee combo bends gravity around Baruuk to lift enemies into the air. **Slam melee combo creates a radial blast that knocks back all enemies in range. **Slam melee combo while blocking creates a radial vortex that pulls in all enemies in range. *Any hits made directly by the impact of Baruuk's fist, not the wave of energy caused by Desert Wind, have a chance to Disarm the enemy. *While Serene Storm is active, Desert Wind is the only weapon Baruuk can use. However, his other abilities can still be cast normally. |weapon = |stance = |augment = |tips = }} See Also * en:Serene Storm